A. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for accepting and dispensing or returning bank notes.
Apparatus for accepting and dispensing bank notes are known. The known apparatus are based on the finding that a pocket which is used for inputting bank notes to be accepted is also used for returning bank notes which could not be accepted, e.g. because they could not be recognized or because malfunctions occurred during processing. Furthermore the pocket can be used for paying out bank notes.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,183 such an apparatus is known in which the pocket used for inputting and returning bank notes is divided into two areas by means of a dividing element, wherein one area of the pocket is used for inputting bank notes, whereas the other area is used for returning bank notes. The dividing element simultaneously serves as a rack for the bank notes to be returned.
Since during operation at least the area of the pocket intended for inputting bank notes is closed by a faceplate, it is necessary in the case of an abortion of a deposit procedure to first single all the bank notes and to transport them to the area of the pocket intended for returning the bank notes.
From EP 0 714 078 B1 a further apparatus is known in which the pocket used for inputting and returning bank notes is divided into two areas by a dividing element, wherein one area of the pocket is used for inputting bank notes, whereas the other area is used for returning bank notes. Therein the dividing element can be moved within the pocket, in order to adapt the proportions of the first and the second area to the respective requirements. In addition it is then possible to remove the dividing element from the input pocket, in order to avoid e.g. in the case of an abortion of a deposit procedure the disadvantages described above with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,183. To ensure a reliable singling of the input bank notes the dividing element is additionally pressed against the bank notes to be singled.
Since the position of the dividing element has to be changed along two axes, the implementation of the known apparatus requires greater space, since the removal of the dividing element in particular requires much space, in order to able to move the dividing element to a position outside the pocket.
From EP 1 004 098 B1 an additional apparatus is known, in which the pocket used for inputting and returning bank notes is divided into two areas by a dividing element, and which corresponds essentially to the above-described EP 0 714 078 81. This means in particular that the dividing element can be moved in two directions. Additionally the dividing element is composed in the shape of a rake and can be divided into two partial elements, each of which completely covers the diameter of the pocket. One of the partial elements is used as a rack for returned bank notes, whereas the other partial element can be pressed against the bank notes to be singled, in order to ensure a secure singling.
Accordingly, also EP 1 004 098 B1 has the problem of the increased required space. Moreover, using a separable dividing element most frequently requires a greater effort, since the two partial elements have to be moved and controlled independently from each other within and outside the pocket.
Moreover, from DE 100 08 374 A1 and DE 10210 689 A1 further apparatus for accepting and dispensing bank notes are known. The apparatus have a dividing element, dividing a pocket into an area for inputting bank notes and an area for dispensing or returning bank notes. In both known apparatus the dividing element remains within the pocket, for which reason problems are encountered in the case of an abortion that are similar to the problems described for U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,183.